


Welcome... To The Adventure Zone

by Dredfulhapiness



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredfulhapiness/pseuds/Dredfulhapiness
Summary: A collection of my TAZ drabbles!(Tags will be updated as I add to it!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Welcome... To The Adventure Zone

When Angus spoke he had a tendency to swing his legs like a child.

 _Not like a child_ , Taako reminded himself, _he_ is _a child_. Angus made it easy to forget that sometimes.

“Which spice is that?” Angus sat on the counter, leaning just slightly over the stove to watch Taako prepare dinner. 

“Saffron.”

“Isn’t that really expensive?”

“Only when you’re not a famous chef.” Taako handed Angus a spoon with some rice on it. “Try this.”

He was getting better at that. When Angus reached for the spoon, Taako didn’t feel dread rising behind his ribs. He owed that to Kravitz– who invited himself over on nights he knew Taako was cooking, and who reminded him, gently, that even if the food was poisoned (which it wasn’t), it wouldn’t kill him– And Lup, who wouldn’t let him stop cooking.

“You got your name cleared,” she reminded when his face fell as Magnus stole a cookie from the baking sheet, “it wasn’t your fault.” And, really, how had he managed to survive so long without her?

Sure enough, the rice didn’t kill Angus.

“It’s good, sir!” Angus said. “But…”

“Watch it.”

“It could use some more salt.” Angus looked so apologetic while he said it that Taako gave him the benefit of the doubt. He tasted it.

It needed more salt.

“Good catch, kid.” Angus’s face lit up with the praise.

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been floating around Tumblr for a little while, but I wanted to give it a proper home! If you liked this fic, maybe think about dropping a comment or some Kudos. Or, you can come talk to me on Tumblr @dredfulhapiness


End file.
